A Tale of Two Hearts
by adriadewinter
Summary: It's England, years after the French Revolution and two little children are begging to hear of a tale that occurred then. Aurora, Phillip, and Mulan are in Paris when one of them is arrested and condemned for a murder. Be forewarned, major character death within.


**Author's Note: **This is a Mulan/Aurora take on the end of a Tale of Two Cities. So some of the quotes near the end are taken from there. It was interesting to write, please don't hate me.

**Summary: **It's England, years after the French Revolution and two little children are begging to hear of a tale that occurred then. Be forewarned, major character death within.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the ONCE characters or the Tale of Two Cities storyline.

_Dorchester, England _

A weary man sits in a cozy armchair, hands shaking from age folded carefully in his lap. Two young children play eagerly in front of the fireplace, pausing to stare up at him, both wearing simple nightgowns. One has the slanted eyes and straight black hair indicating an Asiatic origin while the other's blue eyes and curly brown hair remind the man of his long lost mother. They both together call out to him as they crawl forward and hug his legs.

"Grandfather, please tell us the story! You promised to tell us about the pretty ladies in the pictures!" He looks up at the two paintings framing the fireplace as silent tears course down his face. On one side, a beautiful lady in purple with blue eyes and flowing auburn hair softly smiles down at him, and on the other, a tanned woman with fierce hazel eyes and long, soft dark hair gazes protectively down at the children. She wears the traditional garb of her people, soft silks and vibrant colors cascading from her shoulders. Both women wear simple golden lockets around their necks and as the man looks up, his hand goes to his dressing gown pocket where he fumbles with the contents.

"Settle down little ones and come sit on my knees, and I'll tell you the tale. A tale of love, of loyalty, of life, and of sacrifice. A tale of the two bravest people I've ever known. A tale they would want you to know."

_25 Years Earlier; Paris, France_

Aurora paced the upper room from one end of the fireplace to the other with her hands behind her back, petticoats flowing and swishing with every step. Mulan sat in the chair opposite the fire, watching the Lady Aurora as she moved. Were the women not already terribly different, their outfits would have distinguished them easily. Lady Aurora wore a lavender colored dress with many layered frocks underneath while Mulan wore the outfit of a footman with the addition of a silk scarf wrapped around her hair. Most found her choice of garb strange, but Mulan found that it allowed her to move much better than the typical lady's maid garb did. It pained her to see every tear that coursed down her lady's face as Aurora mourned the impending execution of her husband, the Lord Phillip of Dorchester.

"Mulan, I can't stay here. I have to see him to say goodbye before he dies. Please do not stop me." She turned and ran to the door only to be stopped when Mulan slammed the partly opened door shut and leaned her weight against it.

"My lady, you must remain here. If they see you outside, you will only add another head to the executioner's block. There is nothing you can do to save him now. I'm sorry"

At this Aurora burst into tears and sank into the chair Mulan had occupied only moments ago. Mulan stood awkwardly watching her for a few moments before straightening her waistcoat and dropping to her knees in front of the chair. Her arms extended out over the sobbing woman and paused—one above her head and the other above her back. She inhaled deeply before slowly lowering her hands and softly rubbing circles all over Lady Aurora's back. She slid off her chair and into Mulan's arms, resting her head on her shoulder as she continued to sob.

Mulan rocked her back and forth massaging her sides gently as she murmured comforting words to her lady. After a few minutes, Aurora's shoulders stopped heaving and she leaned back and wiped her eyes yet the streaks left by her tears remained, wet lines through the powder on her face. Mulan pulled back and, sitting on her knees, moved her hands to her waist before opening her mouth to speak. She closed it again moments later and then inhaled deeply.

"You love him very much don't you, my lady?"

"More than I ever knew. If my pain could save him, I would suffer it gladly. And little Rose, what is she going to do without her father? On top of this, I know he is innocent."

Mulan sighed and turned away, squeezing a single tear out of her eye before looking back at Aurora and putting her hands on the Lady's shoulders. She had hoped for a different answer, but only what Aurora wanted could matter to her anymore. "Then my Lady, you must prepare to be very brave, and you must forgive me for what I am about to do."

"Forgive you? For wh…" But her question was interrupted by Mulan's hairpin pricking her neck and the lady collapsed into Mulan's other arm, unconscious. Setting the lady on the floor carefully for the moment, Mulan ran around the room collecting her lady's belongings and stuffing them into a single bag.

Once everything was prepared, she lifted the still unconscious girl in her arms and, running, carried her out the door and down into a carriage. She leapt onto the driver's seat herself and whipped the horses fiercely, steering the carriage downtown towards the prison. As she drove, she placed the driver's abandoned top hat on top of her head, tucking her hair into it and wrapping her scarf around it to hide her face.

The carriage careened down the streets as Mulan fiercely berated the horses to keep them moving quickly. Upon arrival at the justice building, she threw the reins to a waiting guard whose jaw dropped at the sight of her. She jumped off of the seat and took her hat off whipping her hair out and around in front of the guards shocked face. He stammered once before finding his voice.

"Lady… Lady Silk! What may I do for you?"

"Hold my carriage here until I return, if you please. Until then, do not move. Do not open the carriage. Do not let anyone out or in. I have… important suppliesinside. Do you understand?"

The man nodded a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Visiting an important customer are you? Have no fear, Lady Silk. Your _equipment_ will not be disturbed. Have a good time—I know he will." He winked and twitched his face into all sorts of suggestive expressions as Mulan walked away.

Let him think what he will, Mulan thought, rearranging her hat and scarf—yet leaving her face visible as she rushed up the stairs into the entry. A single soldier waited for her there and she approached him quickly. Despite the guard's attempt to remain stolid, his face twitched at the sight of her, revealing his surprise. Mulan affixed her best smile on her face—the one she usually reserved for her former clients as she whipped her hair back again and walked suggestively and the guard's jaw dropped.

"Could you direct me to the cell of Lord Phillip? The governor has given him permission for… a last request, and I'm here to satisfy that."

"I thought you were no longer in business, mademoiselle?"

Mulan leaned forward and pulled the guards collar as she tilted his head towards her, playing with her ring as she did so. His eyes darted quickly to it and then back to her face as she replied. "Well you know what they say, soldier. 'Desperate times' Now if you please, I would hate to have to _persuade_ you."

The guard gulped and pointed down the hall before following the swiftly moving woman as she moved towards the cell. When they arrived, Mulan looked through the bars to see a despondent Phillip leaning his head on his hands as he sat on the edge of his cot. He wore a worn paper boy's hat and large, ill-fitting clothes that had been intended as a disguise which, unfortunately, had failed. His head snapped up at the sound of the door being unlocked, and he smiled broadly at the sight of Mulan. She raised her finger to her lips and turned to the guard.

"Some privacy perhaps? You can lock us in if you like." He looked at her slowly and nodded before opening the bars and slamming them back shut behind her. After his footsteps faded away at the end of the corridor, Mulan began to strip off her outer jacket and waistcoat. She threw her hat and scarf onto the bed leaving her standing there in just her pants and undershirt.

"Please listen carefully, Lord Phillip; we have very little time before people arrive to execute you. Take off your coat and shirt and put these on." She pulled him to his feet and began assisting him to remove the jacket as he moved slowly, painfully from the lack of good food. "Put this hat on and wrap the scarf around your head. Then walk out the front door and drive the waiting carriage out of town as fast as you can. Aurora is waiting inside for you."

"What are you going to do?"

"The guard will not let both of us out, Phillip."

"No I can't let you do this. Give me my clothes back." He started to tear off Mulan's coat and hat before she pricked his hand with the ring on her finger. He looked dazed for a moment before snapping to attention.

"Listen carefully. The guard will come by in a moment, and you will stand there silently as I explain that you are leaving. You will sedately walk out to the carriage and drive away at a normal pace. When you reach the edge of the city, you will drive until you reach the forest, and then you will wake up. Now wrap the scarf around your face." He did as was told, and Mulan sat on the cot with Phillip's hat pulled low over her head. His coat hung loose on her frame, but she was able to flip the collar up to hide her hair. Once both were disguised, she called out in a gruff voice. "Guard? Guard! Take her away."

Returning, the guard unlocked the door, and Phillip stepped out of the cell, keeping the scarf in front of his face. "Done already?"

Using her gruffest voice, Mulan replied to the guard. "You can tell the governor that I have no interest in a woman other than my wife. Now, take her away!"

"Well now _Lord Phillip_. That's a first for you, I hear. I'll take her out then, but we'll be back for you later." He winked cruelly towards Mulan before leading the disguised man outside. He led him to the door and, trancelike, Phillip walked out the door towards the carriage. With as much grace and composure as the man could muster, Phillip took the reins from the guard and climbed up on the box, then, clucking softly drove the carriage away.

Back in the cell, Mulan pulled a necklace out from her shirt, revealing a small locket which she opened. Inside was a miniature of the Lady Aurora on her wedding day on the left and another of her with a child on the right. Silent tears dripped down her face as she sat there motionless, staring at the miniatures. Every so often, she lifted a single finger to the face and caressed it slowly. As the tramp of soldiers began from down the hall, she snapped it shut and stuffed it down her shirt.

Once the carriage had passed through the gate Phillip snapped back up and sped up the carriage. Minutes later, he steered it into a grove of trees and jumped down. He looped the reins around a tree branch and sprang into the carriage. Aurora was still unconscious inside, and he reached out to her shoulder and shook her awake. A slip of paper fell as he did so, and he reached down to pick it up. Aurora snatched it up before he had the chance, however, and then she ran to the carriage door and looked outside before confusedly sitting back down inside.

"Phillip, where is Mulan?" He made no answer, only looked guilty. "Phillip. Tell me where Mulan is!" she nearly screamed and her eyes filled with tears when he shook his head.

He muttered, "She took my place in the cell, and hypnotized me somehow. I didn't even remember what had happened until just a few moments ago. Aurora, I'm sorry, I don't think there is anything we can do now." He pulled Aurora close as her cries became louder.

She beat her hands against his chest and screamed hysterically. "Take me back! Take me back! How could you leave her there? We have to go save her! I said go back!" He shook his head solemnly.

"We can't, Aurora, I'm sorry. If we go back, they will execute me on sight. And I'm afraid even if we do, it will be too late. I'm so, so sorry Aurora."

Tossing her head, she continued sobbing. "Then let me go back. I'll take the carriage alone. Please Phillip, I cannot let her die. If she dies, I don't want to go on." She collapsed crying into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close.

"She wanted you to be happy, Aurora. Can't you be happy here with me? Is she so important?" Aurora leaned her head back and looked him straight in his eyes.

"You don't understand, do you? She doesn't know how I feel about her. I never told her… please let me go back? Phillip, please. She thinks I…that I love you more than her."

He looked back at her and down at the note clutched in her hand. Setting the still sobbing woman on the opposite seat, he got out of the carriage and locked the door before driving away. As he drove, he ignored the cries of Aurora and the banging she made as she pounded on the ceiling trying to beg him to turn around.

Inside the carriage, she read the note that had fallen to the floor. On it was simply written in Mulan's beautifully sloping scrawl, "Be happy, my Lady. And, please, remember me. I l~" But here the end of the note was torn off. As he drove the carriage, Phillip rummaged in the jacket pockets and found a slip of paper. On it was written "ove you" and he smelled the sweet hint of lavender that always followed Mulan. It fell from his fingers as the carriage drove on into the night and he made no attempt to recover it.

The guards surrounded the prison and dragged Mulan out after attaching chains to her feet. Accidently knocking the hat off, the men gasped and looked at each other in shock before dragging her quickly out. They carried her to the office of the governor and threw her to the floor. She looked up at the smiling man—teeth nearly all replaced with their gold compatriots. He reached down and lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"What have we here dearies?" the guards made no answer and his smile transformed into a snarl as he turned to face the men. "Well? How did she get in? Where is Phillip? Do you really think this brothel house mother is a sufficient replacement for a lord?"

"I am no longer in that line of work, _sir._" Mulan cut in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dearie, _maid_ then. A _maid _is not sufficient replacement for a lord."

The guard who let her in the prison stepped forward, shaking in his boots as he twisted his hat in his hands. "I believe it was my fault, Governor Gold. I…I let her in to visit the prisoner earlier today. She said you had authorized it. I apologize and take responsibility for my actions."

Gold turned to the remaining guards and flicked his finger towards the nervous man. "Take him to a cell. He is to receive thirty lashes in the morning; Now get him out of my sight." The guards led the man away, leaving Mulan alone in the room with Gold.

He poured a crimson fluid in a glass on his desk before draining it in one gulp and slamming it back down. Before saying anything to Mulan, he picked up a chipped teacup and turned it over in his hands before setting it back down. "So, dearie, why did you take his place?" She shook her head but made no other response. "Tell me or I will have them kill you now," he purred as he crossed his legs and waited for her answer.

"I owed a debt. Now it is repaid."

"Lie." She glared at him and he continued, smirking. "Oh I am sure that's part of it, dearie. But more importantly, you're doing it to protect someone. And not Phillip is it? Oh no. Queen Maleficent was murdered in her sleep with no sign of a struggle, the very night after she threatened the Lady Aurora with death. Odd, though. Phillip was always more brash than that, and I swear that he was seen outside of town that day. There was no way for him to get back inside to commit the crime…" He scrutinized her face closely, but she said nothing.

"But I hear you used to be an assassin as well as a brothel keeper, so I wonder. Who is it you're here to protect?" After hearing this Mulan's eyes widened, and she shook her head frantically.

"Please, please do not follow them? I beg you, let them go."

The governor shook his head. "I have no intention of revealing your secret, in fact," he tossed her the hat again, "Put this back on and tuck your hair in." She looked at him, surprised, but did as she was told. "If you tuck your hair in, no one will notice the swap, and I'll make sure no one is close enough to notice afterwards."

"Why?"

"Maleficent and I had a _disagreement_, so, in a way, I owe you; she took someone very important from me a few years ago. And I wish I could do more to help you, but someone has to be executed today or the whole country will be shut down. They will be caught when they reach the shore."

"I understand. There is one thing you could do for me."

"Indeed?" He clapped his hands together gleefully and grinned widely showing all of his teeth.

"I want to go _home_." He looked confused for a moment before nodding slowly, and she smiled in thanks.

Right as a knocking began on the door, Mulan pulled the cap low over her eyes, and Gold snapped out, "Enter!" Two tall men in black walked into the room and grasped both of Mulan's arms, dragging her out of the room and the building to an open cart below. They shoved her in and shut the gate behind her.

The men dragged her out in front of a guillotine and she stared up at the stairs leading to the machine. As she took each step, she remembered Aurora, blocking the chants of the crowd out. Miles away, Aurora watched the dark clouds as they rolled in over the speeding carriage and thought of Mulan with every falling drop.

_**One: Mulan**_

_ I walk into the sitting room, silk swishing around my feet as I choose my steps carefully. My client waits inside for the infamous Lady Silk to entertain him and his guests. The Lord Phillip, his wife in the late stages of pregnancy, was eager to bring in new sources of entertainment, and the men cheer as I open the door and walk into the room. _

_ He pulls me into his lap, and I see what must once have been a boyish smile turned cruel with greed. I feel pity for the man, as I see the hint of regret in his eyes, and his voice slightly wavers as he whispers in my ear. "Please, please pretend for me?" I smile and slightly nod before beginning to laugh._

_ As I dance that night, the door opens suddenly and a lady walks in. She shows surprise at seeing them at all, and I am shocked that she is even walking with the size of her stomach. Lord Phillip stands and tells his guests to leave before rushing over to his wife. I stand in the center of the room, entranced by the radiance I see on her face, before I grab my cloak and rush towards the main door._

_ The night outside is horrible and stormy, and I shudder before I lean forward to step out. A hand rests on my shoulders for a moment and I turn to see her standing there, one hand held out to me and the other resting on her swollen belly. "Please, stay. I hate to see you go out in a night like this."_

"_But, my lady—"_

"_Please just stay." She smiles, and I know I can refuse her nothing now, so I step back inside._

_**Two: Aurora**_

_ I hear the ruckus of the men downstairs and I frown. How I wish Phillip did not have to put on such a show for his associates, but I check my watch and I realize that it is now time to "unexpectedly interrupt." Descending the stairs, I see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen performing for them and my heart stops as I watch her, unmoving. She turns and I know she sees me, so I hurry into the room. _

_ After asking the men to leave, Phillip thanks me and I watch the woman depart as well. I run after, hoping I will not have to beg her to stay because for some reason I need to know more about her. I catch her at the door and she agrees to remain for the night._

_ The next morning when I wake up, I go to the room we left her in, but the woman is gone. I feel a sense of loss, but I have no idea why. A tear drops down my face and I collapse into a chair, vowing to find her as soon as I can._

_**Three: Mulan**_

_ I crawl out the window of the man I just executed. He was responsible for the murders of many of my countrymen and women, but society cares not for our plight. I see a woman staring at me and I sigh. I must not be seen, and I regret what must be done now. I run after her as she turns to escape, but I am too quick for her, and I spin her around to face me before I take her life._

_ When I see her face my hands fall to my sides, and I let out a gasp. The Lady Aurora looks up at me with shock and fear on her face, eyes begging for her life. I wish I could tell her she has nothing to fear from me, but my actions contradict my words, so I simply take her hand and bring it to my lips. "Thank you," I whisper before leading her out of the alley._

_ I apologize before she steps into the waiting carriage still shaking, but she just shakes her head and steps inside sadly. I cast my weapon into the streets angrily as I walk away, swearing to myself never to take this kind of job again. Had I hurt her I'd never forgive myself, I think sadly._

_**Four: Aurora**_

_ I hold little Rose as she sleeps, and caress her little year old face; today she turns one year old. Holding her is such a comfort especially since Phillip just stormed out, but I'd had to tell him. It wasn't fair to go on without letting him know that I no longer love him, no longer wish to have his children. The door slams open and Phillip stands there carrying an unconscious Lady Silk and followed by a little boy. "They were beating her in an alley. She needs our help, Aurora." I fear he will see on my face that she is the reason for my actions, but I keep my composure._

_ I rush up and ask him to carry her to my room. Her garb is torn in many places, and blood covers her face. She looks quite different from the lithe woman I'd seen last night, but despite my fears then, I do not hesitate to help her now. He sets her in my bed and I begin to tend her wounds. Her skin is soft but feverishly hot under my touch and I fear for her life. As I work, the little boy tugs at my skirts. "Is sissy going to be okay?"_

_ I ruffle his hair as I answer. "She will be. I'm going to take care of her as best I can. Will you tell me your name?"_

"_My name is Shang."_

"_Why were they hurting her, Shang?"_

"_She told the fat man that she didn't want to do something anymore, and he got mad. Then he kicked us out of our room and then all the men started hurting sissy. Promise she'll be okay, please?"_

_ I nod, and he sits down in a corner. As I begin to bandage the many cuts covering her, I swear to myself to never let anyone hurt her again._

_**Five: Mulan**_

_ I wake in a soft bed with new clothes on. Shang is sitting there in a corner, and on the other side of the bed, the Lady Aurora is sleeping. He runs to me and I gingerly hug him tightly. Aurora wakes at the additional movement, and I look over at her. "Thank you, my Lady, for your care. I will be fine now, and should no longer press on your hospitality." I try to rise, but my back spasms, and I collapse into her arms. She lays me back and I relax feeling so very happy somehow. Surprisingly, I feel safe in her arms, and I close my eyes and go back to sleep._

_ When I next wake, I'm dressed in a maid's outfit, which I find extremely uncomfortable, and I drift downstairs. Shang is playing with a little baby girl, and I see the Lady smiling at them yet watching carefully. She looks so beautiful now, and I stand there just watching for a moment. Then she looks up and smiles at me too. _

_ I run in to kneel at her feet and I look up at her as she stares down at me. "How may I serve you, my Lady? I owe you my very life." She sits motionless for a second before looking down at my clothes and smiling. _

"_I do need a maid, but I'm going to need your real name if I am going to hire you, you know."_

"_My name is Mulan."_

_**Six: Aurora**_

_ It's Christmas time, and little Rose is dancing with Shang as Mulan and I watch from our position near the fireplace. Three years ago when she began, I never would have expected our families to become so close or for me to trust her like I do, but as I look into her eyes, I know that this is exactly what my family was intended to be._

_ I grit my teeth and swallow before I turn to her and ask her to dance. As she follows me to the floor my heart is pounding wildly, but as soon as she wraps her arms around me I feel completely safe. She spins me around the room slowly and I savor the moment, every touch of her hands on my skin—this stolen pleasure that I shouldn't love to have. Suddenly she pauses and looks up. I glance up too and I see the mistletoe hanging above us. She leans in and kisses my cheek softly before whispering, "Merry Christmas" in my ear and walking away. _

_ Despite knowing that it is wrong, I cannot but help wanting more. The smell of lavender she left behind, the warm touch of her skin, the gleam in her eyes. I wish I could tell her, but I know this can never be._

The rain is pouring down now, drowning even the sound of the horses as Aurora is driven on. The crowd roars like the unrelenting sea when Mulan reaches the guillotine, and it reaches a crescendo when she kneels down and places her head in the rest. The images come swiftly now, all of them of Aurora smiling, and Mulan wishes she had had the courage to kiss Aurora properly that Christmas night so few months ago. She speaks her final words in a slow soft tone, and the executioner leans down to catch them.

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

"I will ensure they hear of this," says the executioner and Mulan nods in acknowledgement. A hint of gold shines from his mouth and his hand trembles before he raises the blade—thunder rumbles as the rain continues to pour down. And then, all is silence.

_25 Years Later; Dorchester, England_

Tears course down the old man's cheeks when he finishes his tale. "Aurora and Phillip returned to England where they raised both Rose and Shang together. The year after your parents got married, Aurora died as well, speaking Mulan's name with her last breath." He choked up for a second and wiped his tears away before setting both children on the floor. "Run along now. Your mother will be furious if I let you stay up any longer." They left the room and he stood up, putting a coat on, as he walked out into the night.

Phillip stands in the snow at a cemetery. The snow drifts down all around him, on him, but he makes no motions at all to shake it off. He stands there holding two lockets in his hands. One holds two miniatures of his former wife, the Lady Aurora, and the other holds a worn slip of paper with only the words "be happy" still legible although once it held a longer message.

He kisses both lockets before closing them, wrapping them carefully, and putting them back in his breast pocket. He kneels in the snow as tears course down his face. "I'm so, so sorry. Both of you. I… I was foolish and didn't see what was in front of me the whole time. Those years waiting for her must have been so hard for you, Aurora; I should never have let you take my place, Mulan. If I could go back…"

"I know I've told you before, but your daughter is doing well. Little Rose has daughters of her own now, and they named them Mulan and Aurora, just like you would have wanted. One looks to have your eyes, Aurora, and the other your spirit and flowing hair, Mulan. I tell them about you both all the time."

"How you, Mulan, gave up everything to save the one you loved and died to try to make her happy. How you, Aurora, choked back your tears long enough to raise the daughter we had when we were happy and the brother of the woman you loved. How you always played your part with a smile, although I could see your tears every day. How I miss you both. But I know you are better off together… And someday soon, I hope to greet you two again."

Rising to his feet, the man steps forward and brushes the snow from a single tombstone before walking away. Wind whipped around the stone after he left, leaving the stone just as covered as before. It read "Here lay Mulan and Aurora, loyal souls to the last. Such love, though parted in life, lie forever together in death. Truly, two souls hath never loved each other more than these. May they find eternal rest and peace together."


End file.
